User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 20
Then the bell rang, Declan and I both jumped up. I gave Declan a small wave, and he gave me a grin and a small nod. Then we turned and went our separate ways. Meghan what are you thinking? He is a rich, and so far out of your league.... "Hey, watch it there Meghan," I had run right into Riley. He smiled at me, I had a huge sigh of relief. Oh, thank goodness it was Riley and not someone else. Anyone else might just put me over the edge again, and I didn't want to start crying in the middle of the hallway "Hey Riley," I said, giving him a big hug. He pulled on my my hair, giving me a quizzical look. "I just needed something different, something had to change." "Are you doing ok," He asked. "I should have made sure you got into your house, you looked really sick. Zane and I have been worrying about you all weekend." I laughed. "I am so sorry, at home, I was tempted, so I just ran. I went to my friends house and he helped me there. So I was fine, I am fine now." I gave him another hug, and he hugged me back. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." "Its ok," He said. "Look, if you ever need anything or anyone is ever picking on you. Just tell me or Zane, and we will be there for you." He looked me in the eyes. "I'm not joking, we can look out for you." "Your the greatest," I said, smiling at him. "You guys are just like big brothers!" "Yeah, so..." He started to speak, but then he broke off staring at something behind us. "Anyway, I will see you later. Have a great day Meghan." I waved as he shut his locker and walked off. I smiled, my day had gotten just a little brighter. I was so lucky to have my friends. "Um, Meghan." I turned, and saw Declan standing there. "Was he bothering you?" My brow wrinkled. "Riley?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "No, Riley is amazing, he was just checking up on me. He has been so nice and incredible, I don't know what i would have done with out him this past week." I faltered at the end, the look on Declan's face wasn't pleasant. "What?" "I would be careful around him. He used my sister, treated her like crap, to cover up that he is gay." Then he sneered. I froze, staring at him with wide eyes. "I mean really, people like him, they just disgust me, don't you think." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried again. "Riley is really nice, and he..." But Declan cut me off "Maybe on the outside, but on the inside people like him are just all the same." He went on, not noticing me in my state of distress. I turned, and walked off, my horror slowly turning to anger. I had to move before I exploded. "Meghan, where are you going?" He followed me, i spun around to face him. "Don't think, because you have known me for all of 5 hours, that you can insult the people I care about." I said, my voice breaking. "You said you wanted to get to know me, here is the first thing, my parents are gay, two moms! So everything that you have said to me is like you slapped me in the face. So just stay away from me, forever." I ran down the hall away from him, my heart was sad. I had let someone come into my life and tear it apart in one day. Category:Blog posts